The effect of E. coli in mammals is dependent on the particular strain of organism. Many beneficial E. coli are present in the intestines. Since the initial association of E. coli with diarrheal illness, five categories of diarrheagenic E. coli have been identified and are presently recognized: enterotoxigenic (ETEC), enteropathogenic (EPEC), enterohemorrhagic (EHEC), enteroaggregative (EAggEC), and enteroinvasive (EIEC). These categories are grouped according to characteristic virulence properties, such as elaboration of toxins and colonization factors and/or by specific types of interactions with intestinal epithelial cells. ETEC are the most common of the diarrheagenic E. coli and pose the greatest risk to travelers. E. coli of the family CS4-CFA/I are some of the more common enterotoxigenic E. coli. There is need for vaccines which are specific against this class of E. coli that give rise to antibodies that cross-react with and cross-protect against the more common members of the CS4-CFA/I family. Six members of this family of ETEC fimbrial proteins are CFA/I, CS1, CS2, CS4, CS17 and PCF 0166. ETEC are responsible for high infant mortality in developing countries, with an estimate that almost 800,000 deaths per year are due to these organisms. These organisms also cause illness in adult travelers to regions where the disease is endemic.
Colonization factor antigens (CFA) of ETEC are important in the initial step of colonization and adherence of the bacterium to intestinal epithelia. In epidemiological studies of adults and children with diarrhea, CFA/I is found in a large percentage of morbidity attributed to ETEC. The CFA/I is present on the surfaces of bacteria in the form of pili (bimbriae), which are rigid, 7 nm diameter protein fibers composed of repeating pilin subunits. The CFA/I antigens promote mannose-resistant attachment to human brush borders with an apparent sialic acid sensitivity.
A study of proteins in E. coli belonging to the CS4-CFA/I family resulted in the finding that the N-terminal region of the protein maintains a high degree of sequence identity between members of this group. Immunological evidence shows that cross-reaction exists between members of the family CS4-CFA/I.
Cassels, et al. have identified a consensus peptide of 36 amino acids which acts as an immunogen raising antibodies against the proteins of all members of the E. coli family CS4-CFA/I. The region of the protein represented in the subunit encompasses known linear B- and T-cell epitopes of CFA/I. The consensus peptide has a high level of homology to strains bearing six different colonization factors. The consensus peptide is of the formula:
VEKNITVTASVDPTIDLLQADGSALPSAVALTYSPA.(SEQ ID NO:1)